Arrapago Remnants
Category:SalvageCategory:Ruins of AlzadaalCategory:Areas * The Arrapago Remnants are one of the areas of Salvage. * A cage of Arrapago Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Arrapago Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. First Floor *Consists of 4 "wings" **'NW Wing' ***Contains Qutrub (DRK Type) (13), Lamia Graverobber (2), and Lamia Dartist (2) mobs. ***Qutrub drop 0-1 Incus Cell (Weapons/Shield) and 0-1 Castellanus Cell (Head/Neck). ***Lamia Graverobber drop 0-1 Praecipitatio Cell (Magic) and 0-1 Spissatus Cell (MP). ***Lamia Dartist drop 0-1 Undulatus Cell (Ranged/Ammo) and 0-1 Opacus Cell (JA/WS). **'SW Wing' ***Contains Qutrub(BLM Type) (13), Lamia Dancer (2), and Lamia Fatedealer (2) mobs. ***Qutrub drop 0-1 Incus Cell (Weapons/Shield) and 0-1 Castellanus Cell (Head/Neck). ***Lamia Dancer drop 0-1 Praecipitatio Cell (Magic) and 0-1 Spissatus Cell (MP). ***Lamia Fatedealer drop 0-1 Undulatus Cell (Ranged/Ammo) and 0-1 Opacus Cell (JA/WS). **'SE Wing' ***Contains Reserve Draugar (13), Merrow Shadowdancer (2), and Merrow Kabukidancer (2) mobs. ***Reserve Draugar drop 0-1 Humilus Cell (HP) and 0-1 Cirrocumulus Cell (Waist/Back). ***Merrow Shadowdancer drop 0-1 Praecipitatio Cell (Magic) and 0-1 Spissatus Cell (MP). ***Merrow Kabukidancer drop 0-1 Undulatus Cell (Ranged/Ammo) and 0-1 Spissatus Cell (MP). **'NE Wing' ***Contains Reserve Draugar (11), Merrow Chantress (2), and Gespent (3) mobs. ***Reserve Draugar drop 0-1 Humilus Cell (HP) and 0-1 Cirrocumulus Cell (Waist/Back). ****DRG Type occassionally drops 2 Congestus Cell (VIT)? Seems like a bug/glitch. ***Gespent drop 0-1 Congestus Cell (VIT) and 0-2 Virga Cell (Rings/Earrings) ***Merrow Chantress drop 0-1 Undulatus Cell (Ranged/Ammo) and 0-1 Opacus Cell (JA/WS). Drop Reports and Suggested Strategy Drop rate on Qutrubs is awful, about 20% with a THF. Lamia has better drop rates but still very very sucky. Skeles have about the same drop rate as Lamia. Suggested strategy is farm the NW wing as much as possible (Weapons, JA, MP unlock, MAX MP) before going SE to farm skeles (HP MAX). The first floor of this Remnants takes a lot longer than Bhaflau but is made up for quick other floors. Treasure Chests Contains lots of magey items. Dusty Ethers, Strange Milk and lots of Herme's Quenchers. This flee is very useful for when you need to flee to the teleport after farming. Keep some for other floors if needed. You can only hold one of them at a time. *'Notorious Monster' **Archaic Rampart spawns in the entranceway after a certain condition is met (unknown at this time) ***Archaic Rampart spawns Sabotender Maestro, but no further information is known. Second Floor Again, divided into wings. But you can only farm one wing, the one you teleported up from on the first floor. * Qiqirn Astrologer NM in the center room, warps after a while, resistant to Stun. Casts high-level black magic (AM, T4, T3-ga). ** Drop: Stratus Cells, Deimos's Cuirass ** Steal: Duplicatus Cell NW Wing * Qutrub x6 * Lamia Graverobber (BLM) * Lamia Dartist (RNG) SW Wing * Qutrub x6 * Lamia Dancer (SMN) * Lamia Fatedealer (COR) * Socket; trade an imbued item to pop NM: Vile Wahzil (Soulflayer) NE Wing * Reserve Draugar x4 * Gespenst x2 * Merrow Chantress (BRD) x2 SE Wing * Reserve Draugar x6 ( can drop HP Max ) * Merrow Shadowdancer (RDM) ( can drop Magic ) * Merrow Kabukidancer (SAM) * Slot; trade a Bhaflau Card to pop NM: Princess Pudding, always drops Hoshikazu Gi ** One strategy that works with the Princess Pudding is to clear the room first then kite him around the 4 pillars in the room. He is a BLM mob and will occasionally stop and start casting Quake. Just don't get caught. Odds are that you won't have anyone with Provoke unlocked yet, so this is an interesting kite opportunity. DoT spells are quite useful. Third Floor East/North Path * Merrow Shadowdancer + 3 Reserve Draugar * Merrow Kabukidancer + 3 Reserve Draugar * Merrow Chantress + 2 Gespenst * 2 Merrow Icedancer, 3 Deviate Bhoot, 5 Gespenst * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter NM by portal. ** Drop: Attribute cells. ** Steal: ??? West/South Path * First room: 3 Qutrub (DRK), Lamia Dartist * Second room: 3 Qutrub (DRK), Lamia Fatedealer * Third room: 2 Psycheflayer, drops 0-1 Praecipitatio Cell (Magic), 0-1 Spissatus Cell (MP), 0-1 Opacus Cell (Abilities) * Large room: Lamia Dancer, Lamia Graverobber, Qutrub on west side, 6 Psycheflayer on east side * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter NM by portal to next level. ** Steal: Cumulus Cell ** Drop: Deimos's Cuirass Fourth Floor North Area * North room: 6 Deviate Bhoot * Small west room: 3 Archaic Gear * Large west room: ** 3 Archaic Gear - drop Arrapago Card, Duplicatus Cell (Subjob), and lv15 armors ** 2 Migrant Russula (Funguar) ** Archaic Rampart (north) - spawns more Migrant Russula? ** Archaic Rampart (south) - spawns Demonic Rose which drops Armor cells * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter near portal -- drops Fractus, Nimbus cells. South Area * South room: 6 Psycheflayers * Small east room: 3 Archaic Gear * Large east room: ** 3 Archaic Gear - drop Arrapago Card, Duplicatus Cell (Subjob), and lv15 armors ** Nipper x2 ** Archaic Rampart x2 - both summon more Nippers?? * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter near portal -- no drop has been reported yet. Possibly drops lv35 armor? Fifth Floor South(?) side * 4 Archaic Gear * Qiqirn Astrologer * 2 Archaic Gear * Archaic Rampart - spawns Devil Manta * 2 Archaic Gear, 2 Archaic Gears * Archaic Rampart - spawns Devil Manta * Archaic Rampart - spawns Demonic Pugil (+ Orobon?) * Archaic Chariot North(?) side * 4 Archaic Gear * Qiqirn Astrologer * 2 Archaic Gear * Archaic Rampart - spawns Mourioche * 2 Archaic Gear, 2 Archaic Gears * 2 Archaic Rampart - spawns Goobbue Wanderer * Archaic Chariot Sixth Floor Clearing the entire floor is reported to open the door to the 7th floor. * 2 Archaic Rampart - summons Seasonal Treant (up to 2) * 4 Archaic Gear, 4 Archaic Gears * 2 Qiqirn Treasure Hunter -- spawned how? * Archaic Rampart - summons Staggering Sapling -- spawned how? * Archaic Rampart - summons Korrigan -- spawned how? Seventh Floor * Armored Chariot - Special WS does AoE ~600 damage + Stun, wipes Utsusemi. Collected Information